


you did it again, didn't you?

by dorkydemigods



Series: percabeth one shots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Percabeth AU, percabeth, percabeth fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkydemigods/pseuds/dorkydemigods
Summary: annabeth forgets to buy percy a valentine's gift (again)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203266
Kudos: 29





	you did it again, didn't you?

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to post this on valentines day but as usual i forgot  
> the title is so bad ikik 🥲  
> enjoy this little percabeth oneshot <3

“Shit.”

Annabeth was frantically rummaging through her bags, trying to find her car keys. She couldn’t believe she could’ve forgotten to buy Percy a Valentine’s present again. Rushing to the store at 6 a.m. on Valentine’s Day had become a routine for her. Luckily, Percy wouldn’t be awake for another few hours and the minimart opened early for any last-minute shoppers. 

After fifteen minutes of searching, she finally found the keys hanging on the rack. She literally ran out the door to her car. It took her less than ten minutes to reach the store since it was so close to their apartment. 

She browsed through the shelves, trying hard to move faster. Finally, she got to the gifts section.

“Need any help, dear?”

Annabeth whirled around in surprise. “Oh, hi Ms. Lane. Im trying to find a Valentine’s day present for Percy, but I don’t know what to get him.”

Ms. Lane was the owner of the minimart and was good friends with Percy and Annabeth. They came here whenever they ran out of groceries (which was a lot). Normally, Annabeth would’ve loved to stay and chat with the old lady but she was in a hurry. 

“Right,” Ms. Lane said, as if this was a perfectly normal routine (which it was, she forgot to buy a gift _every time_ ). “So, how about chocolates?”

“Too easy,” Annabeth said. “I was thinking something a bit more?”

“Perfume?”

“Got him that last year. But do you have a new scent?”

“Yes, it’s called ‘ocean eyes’, we just got it a few days back,” Ms. Lane said, picking a bottle of the shelves.

“Thank you so, so much, Ms. Lane. You’re a lifesaver,” Annabeth said, rushing up to the counter to pay.

A few minutes later, she was walking through her front door, the wrapped present in her hands. Annabeth walked to their room and changed back into her pyjamas before gently nudging her boyfriend awake. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” she said softly, giving him a small kiss.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he replied sleepily. 

“Open your present.” 

Percy reached for the box on his lap and tore out the wrapping paper. He stared at the perfume, then at Annabeth.

“You just bought this, didn’t you?” he finally asked, trying to hide a smile.

Annabeth just laughed. “Maybe.”

“I love it,” he said, still grinning. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“This is yours,” he said, giving her a small box. 

“A necklace? Perce, this looks so expensive.”

He shrugged. “I thought you would like it.”

“I do. Thanks,” she said, smiling at him. 

Percy kissed her, a long, slow kiss, Annabeth wrapping her arms around him. They both finally pulled away after a few minutes, both of them breathless.

“Love you, seaweed brain.”

“Love you too, wise girl.”


End file.
